


Fun Ruiner

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [137]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, female claude giroux, female nolan patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Nolan's mouth occasionally gets her in trouble.
Relationships: Claude Giroux/Danny Briere (mentioned), Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Series: Tumblr Prompts [137]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1139243
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Fun Ruiner

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Veronica Mars

Nolan was never taking Carter shopping with her again. She was wearing the outfit he picked out (mostly because he wanted to see how long it would take before TK broke and dragged himself and Nolan back to the hotel when she wore it - there was definitely a bet going as well tonight) and this was the fifth guy to come up to her. She only packed this outfit because G insisted. It was nothing special. Just a red cocktail dress, strapless and going to her knees, but it clung to Nolan’s body like a second skin - the matching heels making her already long legs longer.

She then had to endure thirty minutes of her Captain doing her hair and make-up - because girl-time was important when they were surrounded by dumb boys (G’s words, not that Nolan disagreed). It was almost worth it to see TK’s jaw drop and see him trip over himself in an effort to reach as soon as possible. And she did enjoy that he had barely left her side, soaking in his attention. Because Travis was a fantastic boyfriend and she felt so blessed that he chose her (and she hid it as well as she could, but she knew he knew and that was enough for both of them).

But TK’s near constant presence didn’t deter other men from approaching her. G had started hovering whenever Travis wandered away to get refills, or challenge Jake to darts, or give Carter unhelpful Pool advice.

This particular guy was a different level of sleezy, not even masking his true intentions with false charm. And she politely turned down his offer to buy her a drink. And his next offer. Let me chide her for playing hard to get. Turned down his next offer. Then froze when he placed his hand on the small of her back.

“You know,” Nolan turned to look at him for the first time, “I’m definitely gonna need a drink. Perhaps twelve. I don’t know. How many drinks does it usually take for a girl to find you not gross?”

“Bitch.” the man spit out, shoving her hard against the table.

And then Coots was between Nolan and the man, shoving him back and growling, “Back. Off.”

And Ivan was pulling Nolan further away from them and over to where Jake was holding G back - because Claude-Marie Giroux was tough as nails but outsized by almost everyone but didn’t give a shit because she would fight dirty to win if she had to- and Kevin had TK by the back of his shirt - again, Travis was scrappy but on the small side.

“I could have taken him.” Nolan grumbled, glaring at where the man glared at Coots for another second before walking away.

“Last thing we need is a headline ‘Nolan Patrick Starts Bar Brawl’.” Coots responded, joining the group.

“And she did it in heels and a cocktail dress.” G grinned, getting an eye roll from Coots, who had prevented many of the same headlines from showing up for her in their years together, “Coots likes to ruin my fun, too.”

“Danny would kill me if I didn’t get you back to him in one piece.” Coots replied, stealing the beer bottle from Claude’s hand and downing the rest of it, “And then the boys would bring me back to life just so they could kill me again.”

“Well, you are the sensible one in the family,” Claude grinned, “Now, go buy me another beer.”

“Aye aye, Captain.” Sean laughed, glancing around he furrowed his brow, “Where did Teeks and Patty go?”

“Oh, Teeks said something about her being a menace and they left.” Carter replied, “I won the bet by the way.”


End file.
